


Genocide

by authorwithoutaquill



Series: Timepetalsprompts drabbles [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Goodbyes, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what he needed to do. She didn't want to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genocide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Timepetalsprompts weekly drabble theme - sympathy. Third part to my Silent series (Silence, Regret and Genocide).
> 
> The angst monster has struck again. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm really not.

Sympathy…

He didn’t need bloody sympathy!

He needed her back!

Only, he knew he couldn’t have her.

Two worlds away, an easy distance under any other circumstances. Not this once.

She left and he could never go back, never pick her up again, see her smile, watch the sun set in her whiskey-eyes.

_Rose Tyler, remember me._

Sinking to his knees, the Doctor let the tears fall.

In the end, he didn’t leave as he planned to, when they were saying goodbye the first time, when he made her leave, sent her back to Earth, to her mother, while he was ready to commit genocide.

He wished her a fantastic life and as far as he was concerned that was the best he could do. He didn’t beg, didn’t confess, didn’t cry, and he wanted to do all those things, but remained strong for her. The first time.

Today though… Today… He couldn’t be strong.

The Doctor took her back himself, not trusting the Tardis this time, not risking her life again. She looked at him, with eyes that burnt his very soul and he broke.

_Rose Tyler, remember me._

One sentence uttered, broken syllables stumbling out of his mouth and she rushed to him. He ran, not looking back, soul shattering and hearts breaking deep in his chest.

He heard her pounding on the Tardis door, rattling the lock, screaming something at him, but he shut the sound out. It was enough that his soul shivered in its shell more with every step he took away from her.

Flicking a single switch, he left and went back to the planet where the General was waiting for him. Two minutes, he said.

A ragged shout escaped him as he landed; his hearts raw and body shaking from head to foot. No way back now.


End file.
